


We're the Last to Know

by bitterling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterling/pseuds/bitterling
Summary: Following the Manalo festival, our heroes have a (more or less) regular day at school - except that there's a bit of new tension between the fire and electric trainers, a tension that all their friends have seen developing the whole time.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kiawe/Ash
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

After all the recent events, the simple act of making deliveries was incredibly soothing. Ultra Beasts, Ultra Guardians, wormholes, Ultra dimensions, Solgaleo and Lunala, the Blinding One… whenever he tried to consider everything that happened a part of him balked at how overwhelming it all was. This, though, this he knew – soaring above Alola on the back of his Charizard, the building warmth of another beautiful sunrise bathing him in golden light, familiar sounds and sights calming and centering him. The leathery rasp of Charizard’s wings as they sliced through the air, the occasional wet slosh of the Moomoo milk shifting in their bottles, the distant cries of Wingull as the Pokémon, too, began a new day.

His last stop was on Melemele Island, as usual, and afterwards he’d go to the Pokémon School. But for now he was content to set every responsibility and concern aside, to lean back and feel the warm breeze, wet from the sprawling ocean below, and to delight in the simplicity of the moment.

A short-lived simplicity, as always. A piercing cry from below snapped him back to reality and he urged Charizard a little lower, scanning as he tried to locate the source. He was almost above Melemele Island’s shores before he finally saw what was causing the commotion, and he couldn’t help but laugh, the sound shredded by the wind. Of _course_ it was Ash. Lycanroc and Torracat were training on the shore, Ash and Pikachu standing to the side, and he watched as professor Kukui walked out towards them, mouth open as he called something Kiawe couldn’t hear. Ash turned to the professor and waved an acknowledgement, then turned back to call to Lycanroc and Torracat, Rowlet swooping in and perching comfortably on his shoulder. Kiawe urged Charizard to land but didn’t call out, a little curious when Ash would notice.

But Ash was clearly distracted and Charizard landed on the beach without the other boy noticing, any sound his bulk might make softened by the warm sand. Kukui smiled at him from the front porch, finally causing Ash to turn, his puzzled expression quickly transforming into a huge smile as he waved. “Alola, Kiawe!”

“Alola, Ash. Professor.” He hopped off Charizard, stroking its long, warm neck briefly before walking towards them – not that he really needed to, as Ash was already rushing over. “And Alola to you too, Lycanroc, Torracat, Rowlet, and Pikachu.” An assortment of small noises met his greeting as the other Pokémon gathered around Charizard, greeting him as well. Charizard rumbled his approval and even bent down to nuzzle Torracat and Lycanroc, the former falling over sideways at the unintentional strength of his greeting, a grumpy meow the only complaint as Torracat stretched and settled into the warm sand as if it’d been intending to the whole time.

“Out making deliveries?” Kukui called from the porch, Burnett coming out behind him and waving. Kiawe waved back, then nodded at Kukui’s question.

“Just one more, then I’ll be going to the school.” He reached down to pet Lycanroc as it came up to greet him, smiling at the affection. “Honestly, I’m just happy to be doing something normal today.”

“What, you don’t want every day to be an impossible adventure?” Kukui asked, his smile belying the statement. Kiawe laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t blame you, it’s been a _little_ much. Good to be getting back to basics.”

“Where’s your last delivery?” Ash asked, as enthusiastic as the first day they’d met. It was amazing how this kid never seemed to be at anything less than 100%.

“Mallow’s restaurant, actually.” Ash’s excitement was obvious, so Kiawe decided to beat him to the punch. “Wanna come? We’ll swing around to the school afterwards.”

“Yeah! Oh, wait- is that okay, professor?” Ash turned back to Kukui and Burnett, who each waved him on. Kiawe rolled his eyes – Ash was probably skipping some chore or other to do this, but if they were fine with it he wasn’t going to make a fuss. A distracted Ash was a danger to everyone, so he might as well just take him. “Great! Let’s go, Pikachu, Rotom Dex!” The latter came flying towards them from inside the house, his display showing a nervous face.

“Wait, I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Everything was always so _much_ and so _noisy_ when Ash was involved, but the professors seemed to like the situation, and Ash clearly loved being here, so it all worked out. Kiawe hopped up on Charizard first, holding his hand out to pull Ash up behind him, the other boy settling in comfortably. Lycanroc and Torracat stayed where they were, lounging on the beach, while Rowlet frantically rushed over to dive-bomb into Ash’s backpack, letting out a contented little chirp once it was comfortably ensconced. Pikachu hopped up on Ash’s shoulder, firmly braced, and Kiawe urged Charizard to fly.

Ash was amazingly silent while they took flight, Kiawe daring a glance back to see the other boy’s eyes closed, head tipped back like his had been; it made him smile and he faced forward before Ash opened his eyes and noticed. He was in the mood to just exist today, not explain. They made it most of the way to the restaurant before Ash spoke, and by the time it came it startled Kiawe a little bit, just enough to make his hands jump on the reins, but luckily Charizard didn’t react to it. “It’s so beautiful.” A slight pause, punctuated by a gusty sigh. “I didn’t think I’d ever be so grateful for the sun.”

“I know what you mean,” Kiawe admitted readily, because he absolutely did. Growing up on the farm, he’d always appreciated the power of the sunlight and how it applied to growth, how it provided for people and Pokémon alike, but this was a new appreciation, an appreciation simply that the light _existed_ at all, that their world wasn’t cast into an endless shadow. After the Manalo festival, after the people and Pokémon had finally restored the Blinding One’s light, going back home to his family had felt a little strange. They understood, of course, as did all the people of Alola – but it was only the other Ultra Guardians who had _experienced_ it, who he didn’t have to explain things to. They alone had seen what a world without light would become, they alone had seen the Poipole alone remaining, trying to hold onto a world that supported them no longer. They alone had seen what the fate of Alola might have been, and so they alone could appreciate the sunlight for exactly what it meant.

He was grateful when Mallow’s restaurant came into view, wanting to put his contemplations behind him and focus on the day. Charizard circled down slowly, finding an unoccupied area of the street in front of Mallow’s place to safely land, and Kiawe hopped off, Ash only a moment behind him. Without Kiawe needing to say anything Ash started undoing the straps holding the Moomoo milk on his side and, with a slight smile, Kiawe waited for him to pick up the heavy bottle. “Hey, thanks.” Ash grinned up at him, so cheery and bright that it pulled Kiawe right out of his weighty contemplations.

“Alola, you two!” Mallow’s equally cheery greeting rang out as she approached, Tsareena walking steadily behind her.

“Alola, Mallow.” Kiawe greeted, Ash mumbling the same – apparently the weight of the Moomoo milk was beginning to get to him, so Kiawe rushed forward to hold open the restaurant’s door while Mallow stepped deftly out of the way, letting Ash lumber in and set the heavy bottle down with a big _huff_. Mallow giggled while Kiawe just grinned, Ash turning to them with a slightly sheepish expression as he rubbed at the back of his head. “How’s business today?”

“Oh, it’s been so hectic ever since the Manalo festival!” She gestured at the restaurant, which did seem fuller than usual for this early. “We even stayed open late last night. Well, my dad did – me and Tsareena were out like a light after everything that happened, weren’t we?” The Pokémon nodded affirmatively, pressing up against Mallow’s hand as she reached out to stroke the hard sepals on Tsareena’s head. “I’m looking forward to going back to school today, aren’t you guys?”

“I know I am,” Kiawe agreed, as Ash nodded fervently.

“Yeah! It’ll be fun.” Mallow met Kiawe’s eyes and they both smiled at Ash’s endless enthusiasm.

“Well, me and Tsareena are on duty right now, but I’ll see both of you soon!” Mallow waved at them even as she rushed back inside the restaurant, helping her dad pick up the bottle of Moomoo milk and carry it to the back. Kiawe nodded at Ash and climbed up on Charizard’s back once more, Ash hopping on confidently before he could even offer a hand. And just like that they were on their way to school, like so many times before. Every normal thing Kiawe did today comforted him, but it was also a little bit surreal. He almost expected to wake up and find himself back in the shadowed Ultra dimension, or lost within the wormhole. Instead he and Ash were riding Charizard and going to school, just like so many other kids their age had done, were doing, and will do.

As the school came into view, it all began to feel a little more real. He was going to be with his classmates, his friends, and they’d all understand – and professor Kukui understood as well as the Aether Foundation. He was curious if the Poké Center beneath the school had been fully repaired yet, curious if today’s lesson would have anything to do with their adventures, curious if the Ultra Guardians would be called into action yet again. But for now all he could do was urge Charizard to land for a final time, hopping off and watching Ash follow suit, energetic even in dismounting. “Wonder what class is gonna be today,” Ash said, echoing Kiawe’s thoughts. He had a habit of doing that, and it often made Kiawe wonder whether Ash was good at reading him or if they just thought alike.

“I’m not sure.” He hesitated before continuing, uncertain if he wanted to give so much away – but it wasn’t like when Ash had first come and Kiawe had attempted to keep some distance, now that they’ve been through so much together. “I hope it’s just a normal day. I really want a nice, normal day in Alola.” Ash nodded, surprising him a little.

“Me too. I mean, it’s all been _so_ cool! So exciting!” There, that’s more what he expected from Ash. “But I really like the normal days. I think we could all use a break, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kiawe agreed easily, shooting Ash a small smile. Ash, of course, responded with a massive grin. Just like normal – nice and comfortable.

“Alola!” It was Sophocles, Togedemaru held in his left hand as he waved with his right. Lana was with him and waved too, and Kiawe and Ash ran over to them, exchanging greetings. “Professor Kukui just got here, where have you two been?”

“I had deliveries this morning, and Ash helped with the last one at Mallow’s restaurant. She should be on her way soon.” Sophocles nodded, but Lana smiled knowingly at Kiawe, confusing him. What was all that about? He glanced at Ash, but the kid hadn’t noticed, preoccupied with Togedemaru rubbing her face all over Pikachu’s. The little sparks building up between them caused Kiawe to take a half-step back, just in case. He’d had quite enough of getting shocked by their affections, although he was happy that the two Pokémon were so close.

“Let’s go!” That was Lana, looking energetic as always. She pointed dramatically up to their classroom. “Who wants to climb up with me?” _Climb_? All three of them stared aghast at her until she stuck her tongue out. “Kidding.” Of _course_. Well, he’d wanted normal – for them, this was perfectly normal.

“Class will be starting soon, though.” Sophocles pointed out. “Let’s go. Just… the normal way.” Ash laughed while Kiawe nodded, and the four of them set off. Lillie was already in the classroom by the time they got in and waved, Snowy calling a soft greeting to them that the group returned. Mallow rushed in next, looking around frantically for professor Kukui before breathing a big sigh of relief and settling into her seat.

“I was so sure I’d be late today,” she admitted, closing her eyes and leaning back in the seat. “The orders wouldn’t stop coming.”

“That’s good news, though.” Kiawe said. “Your family restaurant is great and everyone knows it.” She opened her eyes to smile appreciatively at him, while their friends all chimed in with their support.

“Thanks, you’re right. And I love seeing all those happy faces!” She seemed to remember something, pulling a cookie out of her front pocket and offering it to Tsareena, who took it eagerly. “I kinda forgot to eat breakfast, though. I was too busy cooking.”

“Oh, well I have a really big lunch today.” Ash took off his backpack, gently reaching in beside the ever-sleeping Rowlet. “Here, you can have some. It’s no fun being hungry.” He handed her several different berries, all brightly colored and fragrant, and the rest of them chipped in with parts of their lunch.

“Manalo!” That was Lillie, and all of them looked around at each other before smiling, then laughing, at how perfect it was. The day after the Manalo festival, after everything that’d happened, and here they were, sharing again. It was perfect.

Mallow looked so happy as she ate one of the berries, giving another to Tsareena, and it was then that professor Kukui walked in. “Alola, class!”

“Alola, professor!” All six of them replied, Mallow’s somewhat muffled by the berry in her mouth.

“I figured it’d be a good time to get back to basics, so how about some field work? We’ll be observing Pokémon in small groups today, and all of us can settle back into our routine, that sound good?” Once again all six of them replied with different affirmative statements, though Ash just shouted in excitement. That was an affirmative statement coming from Ash, though. He looked around at his classmates and caught himself smiling just as broadly as Ash usually does, thinking about how happy he was to be here with them right now. Today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Since there’s six of you, how about two teams of three each?” Kukui paused, looking them over before turning to Rotom Dex, who was hovering around Ash like usual. “Rotom, can you randomize the groups?”

“Yes, professor!” Rotom replied, his screen showing a brightly smiling face. “Here we go…” His display changed again, their names going so fast across that they were little more than a dark blur. “First off, we have… Lillie! Mallow! And Sophocles!” Each name slowed and stopped just before he said it, and the last three followed suit. “Which leaves Ash, Kiawe, and Lana.”

“Great, Rotom! So, class, now you have your groups – I want you to get out there and have fun finding tons of interesting Pokémon! But this is still a class, so make sure you take the time to observe their natural behaviors.” Everyone nodded, several calling “yes, professor,” as they all gathered their bags and arranged themselves into their groups.

“Where should we go first?” Ash asked, his excitement clear.

“I have a feeling we’ll-“ Kiawe began, quietly.

“Let’s go to the beach!” Lana’s excitement was even clearer than Ash’s.

“Yeah, thought so.” Kiawe paused, then shrugged. “But sure, sounds fun. Let’s go to the beach.” He was a fire trainer, yes, but the time he’d spent with Popplio during their Pokémon transfer had made him really appreciate just how amazing water types were. Besides, there was a lot of room there and he could let Turtonator and Marowak out while the three of them observed wild Pokémon.

“What if we find a huge Whailmer?” Kiawe waved to the other three while Ash enthused over the possible Pokémon they’d find. “Or a Sharpedo?”

“Maybe we’ll find a Mega-Sharpedo.” Lana’s calm tone gave nothing away and Kiawe laughed at Ash’s momentary eagerness. “Or not.” Now it was the other boy’s sigh that made them both laugh. But he almost couldn’t blame him, not after all the unbelievable sightings they’ve had so far – but still, Ash should know by now that Mega-evolutions didn’t exist in the wild, he’d battled a few of them already.

“I just hope we don’t run into more Sandyghast or Mareanie.” He’d had quite enough of fleeing from wild Pokémon on the beach – he never had that much trouble when exploring Akala island.

The debate about their potential sightings kept up as they walked to the beach, and although it took quite a bit longer to get there by foot than by flying, Kiawe enjoyed both the peace and the physicality of the walk. Now more than ever before he appreciated the sun, the sky, the firm ground beneath his feet, the other citizens going about their business, some waving to their small triad as they passed. He’d been a little worried last night that everyone would be questioning all of them or that his classmates would be speaking of nothing else, but so far they’d barely mentioned one word about everything that’d happened yesterday. Maybe it was like Kukui had said and they all really did need a break – he knew he did, anyway. “C’mon, Kiawe, or you’ll miss all the fun!” Ash’s voice pulled him out of his reverie and he gaped at them, somehow _way_ in front of him already. But the shoreline was pulling into view and they were both eager to get there, so Kiawe just shrugged and jogged over, standing at the top of a small bluff with them and looking out at the calm sea together.

He loved Alola so much. Every single part of it, every single person and Pokémon who lived there, they all flowed together, all connected by something greater than any one of them, and he loved that connection. It was like the heat of Wela volcano that promoted such rich growth, its ash fertilizing the land and enriching the grass, its strength – something more powerful than any single part – flowing through all of them. The Island Guardians, too, and the Kahunas. Everyone was a part of that great flow, and he knew now that Solgaleo and Lunala were part of it as well. As was the Blinding One. Alola. Manalo. Living and sharing, together. “Look!” This time it was Lana who caught his attention, pointing out to sea – a moment later he noticed the water rippling slightly before a form broke its surface. They stood together and watched while a Pyukumuku momentarily rose to the surface before diving back down. “I almost never see them come up like that. I want to take a closer look!” And just like that Lana was stripping off her outerwear and running to the water in her swimsuit, lunging forward into a smooth dive and immediately disappearing just like the Pyukumuku had, Popplio hot on her heels.

“Kiawe, look!” Ash was pointing up to a large group of Wingull all flying together. They watched the flock pass silently, only the sound of the waves washing up against the shore and the occasional cries of the Wingull marking the moment. Once they were out of view Ash settled down on the sand to wait for Lana and Kiawe decided he might as well join him. Pikachu hopped off from its perch on Ash’s shoulder and started scampering around the sand, reminding Kiawe that he’d meant to let his Pokémon out, too.

“Hey, you two,” he began, pulling out the pokéballs and tossing them lightly. “Come on out!” He and Ash watched the three Pokémon run around together – although, really, Marowak was just chasing Turtonator again. “I suppose it’s good exercise,” he muttered quietly, Ash laughing. It was then that Lana came up for a big gasp of air, smiling over at them and waving.

“I want to keep looking around here!” He and Ash waved back, watching as she had Popplio make her a balloon to breathe in before diving back down.

“And… there she goes.” Kiawe said, Ash nodding beside him.

“Yup. I think we lost her.” A brief pause as the other boy closed his eyes and basked momentarily in the sunlight – but, as ever, he didn’t hold onto such peace for long. “So, let’s go look for more Pokémon!”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Lana?” But Ash was already standing up and, sighing, Kiawe got up with him.

“Don’t worry, we’ll stay on the beach! I just wanna see what’s around here.” So the two of them started exploring on their own, looking under rocks and in small tidal pools. A large piece of driftwood had washed up a ways down the shore and Ash made a beeline for it, almost getting right to it before suddenly jumping back, arms pinwheeling wildly as he tried to catch himself. Kiawe rushed forward to brace him, but Ash still fell back into his arms as they both watched the log appear to shake from within. “Uh, Kiawe…”

“I don’t know, either. Maybe we should just leave it alone.” Even as he said it he realized the futility, Ash pulling out from his grip and moving forward much more cautiously.

“Oh, c’mon, just a quick peek. We’re supposed to be observing wild Pokémon today, right? We should see what it is.” It was a fair point, and although Kiawe was still a little wary, he couldn’t deny his own curiosity. Ash took another careful step forward, nearly making contact with the log, which shook alarmingly once more. To his credit, the other boy didn’t jump backwards again. By now their Pokémon had caught onto the situation and were waiting a little distance off, although Pikachu was slowly approaching. “Hey there, buddy. Be careful now. We just wanna take a quick peek–“ Ash bent down and stared into one end, Pikachu looking down the other, and for a moment there were both entirely still. Then Ash jumped up and ran over to Kiawe, Pikachu following behind him, both looking alarmed.

“What? What is it, what’s wrong?” He glanced quickly between Ash and Pikachu. “Please say you didn’t find an Ultra Beast in a log.”

“What? No, a Pokémon is stuck inside!”

“ _What_?! Stuck? We have to help!” Now Kiawe rushed forward, bending down to look at the dark, squirming shape inside. It was difficult to make out any details but he could hear as the Pokémon struggled in the small space and he could make out a curious whining sound within it, now that he was closer. “Oh, no. It’s stuck, alright. But what is it?”

“Who cares, let’s just get it out!” Ash rushed to the other end of the log and reached inside – but that couldn’t possibly be a good idea.

“Wait, Ash!” Luckily the other boy stopped, staring quizzically over the length of the log at Kiawe. “We don’t know what it is. What if it’s a Mareanie or another poisonous Pokémon? We have to be careful here.”

“I guess you’re right…” Ash slumped back onto the sand, looking downright pitiful as he stared at the dark mouth on his end. “But how do we get it out safely?”

“We could try to split the log so it can escape on its own, but I’m not sure how to do that without scaring it.” He glanced down at the dark shape once more, frowning. If only they could see… “Wait! Marowak, come here.” The Pokémon obeyed, although it seemed keen to keep a bit of distance between itself and the log. “Can you give us some light? Not too much, please.” Marowak nodded, striking the bone it carried against its forehead and bathing it in dark fire. It held the flaming end near the log, although not so close that the stray embers would catch. Peering in with the aid of the light, Kiawe could make it out a little bit more. It almost looked like…

“Is that a Corsola?” It was hard to tell, but he thought he could make out the branches emerging from the top of its body. It looked like they’d jammed up against the inside of the log and gotten lodged there, and since Corsola don’t have any arms or appendages all it was able to do was try and wiggle its way free. But as he watched, the spurs of its branches seemed to dig deeper into the wood. He leaned back with a sigh, nodding at Marowak, who extinguished the flame by thrusting it into the sand. “It looks like it fell in, but it can’t back up or move forward without getting even more stuck.” Corsola branches grew back the day after they were broken, but this one had gotten all of its branches stuck at once, really limiting the amount it could move. If they tried to pull it out, they may end up really hurting it.

“You said before that we could split the log, how about we try that?” Ash was still sitting at the other end, looking over the log at Kiawe, who nodded.

“Yeah, I think that’s all we can do. But we have to make sure to work together. So, how about you take that side and I’ll take this one, and together we’ll try to split the log open?” He stood and put one foot inside the log to brace the bottom, grabbing the upper end with both hands. Ash followed suit, nodding when he was ready. “Okay, then. On three… One, two, and – three!” Together they heaved upwards and the log did make a loud cracking sound, but it didn’t split. It was still really sturdy, after all.

“Wow, it’s so tough.” Ash sank back into the sand, breathing heavily, while Kiawe paced around the log. “What if Pikachu used Iron Tail on it?”

“That may work, but I’m worried about the rest of the log caving inwards… how about we try it on an end far from the Corsola, first?” Ash called Pikachu over, getting up to go to Kiawe’s side and peek in from that end.

“Maybe about… here?” He placed his hand a couple inches down from the open end of the log and Kiawe nodded. “Okay, Pikachu, let’s do it. Use Iron Tail right on this spot, okay?”

“Pika!” Was the enthusiastic response. Pikachu and Ash really did make a great team. Kiawe and Ash both stepped back to let Pikachu do its work, but just as he’d feared the Iron Tail didn’t make a clean cut, instead causing the wood to splinter towards the hollow center and the Corsola. Pikachu backed _way_ up right after it happened, holding its tail guiltily, and Ash went over to rub its head comfortingly.

“You did your best, buddy, it’s not your fault. We’ll get that Corsola out of there in no time.”

“I’m not entirely sure how, though…” Kiawe regretted the words when he looked up at Ash, who seemed crestfallen. “Well, I mean, we’ll definitely manage! We always do.”

“Yeah.” Ash turned back to Pikachu, stroking its head. “Yeah! We got this!” The kid seemed to have an endless supply of passion and Kiawe found himself wishing he could be so confident, too. “Hey, we should go ask Lana for help, she knows so much about marine Pokémon, I bet she’ll have a good idea what to do.”

“Yeah, you’re right!” Kiawe smiled, Ash returning it – good, they had a plan now. “Okay, you stay here and make sure nothing happens to the Corsola, I’ll go get Lana.” Ash nodded and waved him on, and Kiawe walked back the way they’d come, Marowak and Turtonator trailing behind him, casting uneasy glances over their shoulder. “Don’t worry, you two. The Corsola will be just fine.” As he approached the area where Lana had dived underwater, though, he began to have another concern. “Me, on the other hand…” He paused at the water’s edge, the tide coming in almost close enough to touch him, both Turtonator and Marowak standing far behind him. “Yeah, this isn’t ideal.” He hesitated, hoping that Lana would somehow sense their plight and emerge from the waves, but no such luck. “I guess I’m going in.” Even to his own ears the words sounded pitiful. He took a few steps forward, shivering a little as the water rushed up over his feet and ankles, but it was nice and warm. “Okay, you two. Just stay right there.”

And with no more delay, he dove headfirst into the water, trying to follow Lana’s previous example. He certainly managed to get in the water and not bonk his head on anything, but it was far from her graceful entrance. Still, as soon as he was underwater and opened his eyes, the clear blue of Alola’s sea stretched out before him, myriad Pokémon bustling across the sandy floor or swimming in the shallow waters. He kicked his way further out, scanning for the familiar blue bob of Lana’s bubbled head. It took him a bit to find her and he had to take frequent breaks for breath, slightly in awe of how long she could hold her breath underwater, because he was absolutely terrible at it. But at least she hadn’t moved into deep waters. She waved as soon as she noticed him, but her expression was a mix between concern and confusion. Quite understandable, really – he was also concerned and confused, mostly about why he volunteered to go find Lana in the first place. He definitely should’ve sent Ash. He pointed to the surface and began swimming up, Lana gesturing to Popplio before they each followed him to the surface.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as soon as she’d cleared the water’s surface, her head still in a bubble, voice slightly distorted. He explained as briefly as he could, watching her eyes grow wide as he talked about how firmly stuck the Corsola was.

“—We’re worried that we’ll hurt it if we try to force it. Do you have any ideas?” She paused and closed her eyes, thinking for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, but I have to go home first. Stay with the Corsola and try to keep it calm, alright?” Kiawe nodded back to her, then swam back to shore – as important as this was, he was still grateful for dry land. He watched Lana rush off towards her home, only belatedly remembering to pop the balloon still encasing her head. She cared so deeply about Pokémon and worked so hard to protect them, every time he got to see her passion he was grateful to have her as a friend. They may be very different people with very different styles, but they both cared about people and Pokémon and that was the best connection he could ask for. But his meandering thoughts didn’t keep him from rushing back to Ash and Corsola, nor from the building nervousness as the two of them awaited Lana’s return.

It didn’t take long, maybe 20 minutes, but it felt like ages as the two of them waited around the log, listening to Corsola’s periodic cries and trying to keep it calm. But Lana clearly didn’t mean to keep them waiting, running across the sand with an impressive speed, one that recalled her effortless vaulting – all that swimming and fishing must be paying off big time. The surprise was seeing her two little sisters following her, although they were a ways behind, clearly not in quite as desperate a rush as their older sister. “What’s the plan?” Ash asked, hopping up to meet Lana, Kiawe following a little more sedately.

“Just watch.” Lana stopped near the log, turning to nod at her sisters who jumped up and down in place a few times before rushing over, each to a different side of the log. “Okay, do it!”

“Yup! Let’s go!”

“Here we go, here we go!”

Kiawe watched as the two young girls… crawled inside? “Lana, what’s going on—” But she hushed him and pointed, and he grudgingly turned back to watch. The two girls climbed inside until all that was visible were their feet sticking out, then he heard the wood creak a little. He and Ash both approached, one on either end, and glancing in he finally understood. Their small size allowed them to squeeze into the hollow part of the log, and they were on their hands and knees with their backs braced against the upper end, pushing as hard as they could. “We have to help them!” Ash nodded, already reaching for the wood, and Lana rushed over to his side while Kiawe took the other end alone. They started heaving up as the girls kept the center clear, and slowly the wood began creaking, then cracking, finally splitting wide open. The sudden release caused him and Ash both to fall backwards, although Lana managed to catch herself with a grin.

But the most important thing was the Corsola inside, who looked very stressed and tired but otherwise undamaged. It squeaked at them before rushing off to the water, and the five of them walked towards the shoreline to watch it leave. “That was really impressive, Lana, you two.” Three bright faces smiled up at him.

“It happens fairly often. Corsola are really curious, so they can get stuck. I found out how to get them out when I was young, and these two ended up figuring it out on their own.” Lana looked down at the twins, who grinned up at her, reminding him more than anything of Mimo. “Good job, you two. You helped the Corsola get back to the sea where it belongs.” The twins began running around and playing with Pikachu, Turtonator, and Marowak, while the three of them continued to watch the waves. Lana closed her eyes and took a few steps forward, inhaling deeply, then sighing contentedly. “Everything has been so intense lately, but it makes me so happy to be able to help Pokémon in need.” Ash nodded and walked up next to her, and Kiawe hummed his own agreement, although he kept his distance. A few minutes later he glanced back over his shoulder to check on Turtonator and Marowak, only to see the two girls staring avidly at Ash and Lana, eyes wide.

“Lana’s got a boyfriend, Lana’s got a boyfriend, Lana’s got a boyfriend, Lana’s got—” The song started out as a whisper he could barely hear but rapidly picked up in volume, becoming ungainly shouting by the end, and Lana whipped around with the fiercest blush he’d ever seen.

“He’s not my boyfriend, he’s not! He’s really _not_!” The two girls stuck their tongues out at her before beginning to sing again. “Come on, I mean it, he’s not _my_ boyfriend!” Then Lana glanced at him, and the twins stopped singing to look at him, and after a moment even Ash turned around, noticed everyone staring, and turned to look quizzically at Kiawe himself. He felt a creeping flush coming up his neck now and turned away from the four sets of prying eyes with a huff, Lana giggling behind her hand. Ash just kept staring between everyone before looking helplessly at Kiawe again.

“Kiawe’s got a boyfriend, Kiawe’s got a boyfriend, Kiawe’s got a boyfriend—” The twins started in just the same way, a teasing whisper up to a boisterous shout, and his face burned like Wela volcano itself.

“I do _not_!”

“Kiawe’s got a boyfriend, Kiawe’s got a boyfriend, Kiawe’s got a—”

“—No, I don’t!”

“—boyfriend! Kiawe’s got a boyfriend! Kiawe’s got a boyfriend!”

Oh no. He had a feeling this wouldn’t be ending anytime soon. And looking at Lana’s face, he had a feeling she wanted to join in singing. Ash was starting to blush as well.

“Okay! So it’s time for us to go back to school, thanks you two for an excellent rescue, Ash hurry up and grab Pikachu, c’mon Lana—” He managed to get the whole sentence out in one fluid rush while already beginning to jog past the four of them and back towards the school, pursued by the twin’s song, Turtonator and Marowak following him while Ash stumbled behind him on the sand, and Lana’s giggling burst into proper laughter.


End file.
